The ultra-wide-band technique, which is known to those skilled in the art under the acronym UWB “ultra wide band” and which allows transmission of information, is based on the emission of pulses of very short duration, typically of a few nanoseconds, directly generated in the base band, generally modulated in position (PPM) and/or in polarity (BPSK), and therefore occupying a very wide frequency spectrum.
Design of UWB generators today may come up against a serious problem, which lies in the fact that the specifications imposed by the standards in effect as regards occupation of frequency bands and the repeating period of the pulses are not compatible, except if bandpass filters are used at the output of these generators.
However, the making of such filters may be both complex and costly.